


A Bedtime Story

by Kendrene



Series: Of all the shades of love and other things [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 06:47:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6693760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kendrene/pseuds/Kendrene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Years and years after Lexa and Clarke have passed, their story has become legend and as legends go, it has changed over time and with each recollection. </p>
<p>This is how I heard it, from the Elders of my tribe</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Bedtime Story

**Author's Note:**

> To friendship and love. Both are found in unexpected places.

There was once a princess that fell from the sky. She was alone and the ground full of dangers. Her tribe, the sky people above, would not help her, as they cast her out for the knowledge in her heart.

Thus, she roamed and roamed the land, aching for arms to hold her at night and the warmth of friendship and love. One day she found a scarf, a shawl more like, blood red, a splash of vivid color among the drabness of late fall. When she brought it to her face in sudden impulse it smelled of pine and things unsaid, and her heart began to thump faster so she decided her purpose would be to find its owner.

She resumed her travels, but there was now a spring to her step. As it happens with things in life, she stumbled upon her goal by accident. You can call it fate if you wish.

She came upon a clearing where two fearsome women were training with swords, the clang of steel on steel a warrior’s song. Above the reek of sweat she smelled the scent now familiar since she had been falling asleep cuddling the scarf every night. She stepped between them and held out the crimson cloth to the younger one, a fierce thing with bright green eyes.

“I think I found something of yours,” she said.

This is how Klark Kom Skaikru met Lexa Kom Trikru or so the Elders tell me, and the sky and the ground have been united in friendship and love ever since.


End file.
